chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorgonzola
Gorgonzola is a recurring antagonist of Chowder and a 5-10-year-old rat with a wax candle on top of his head. Gorgonzola has a strong dislike for Chowder, but this has lessened since the Apprentice Games. He plays Sniffleball as the Zinger. His mentor and master was another candle holder named Stilton. Appearance Gorgonzola is a green rat that has a lit up blue-green wax candle on top of his head. He has a long mouth curved up with big black nose, yellow teeth, kinda baggy eyes and his ears are sticking out on the sides of his wax candle. Gorgonzola's outfit is just a brown shirt with a pattern of patches. He doesn't wear any shoes; and he has a long tail with three bandages on it. He's a tough kid, and doesn't play nice. Personality He is often surly and egocentric. This causes conflicts with him and Chowder. He also has a tendency to antagonize Chowder when things aren't going his way. It seems that he is bored with his own life, believing that Chowder and Panini get all the fun. He was wanted by the police for a criminal act in the hospital of waking up all the newborn babies in Panini for President. In Hey, Hey, It's Knishmas, his own head candle is used on display as "The Magical Lights of Knishmas" while being held by Stilton. Gorgonzola picks on Chowder in nearly every episode. Gorgonzola eventually teams up with Chowder in The Apprentice Games. Conflict With Chowder As mentioned earlier he has much conflict with Chowder. He changed a little in the episode "The Apprentice Games" after Chowder saved his life. He has hypnotized Chowder several times with Master Lollipop, Master Cinnamon Swirl, Master Pizza, and Master "Ummm", which is just Gorgonzola's hand. His nickname for Chowder is "Pudge". Gorgonzola rags on Chowder about his weight a lot, Gorgonzola said "I have to carry you", Chowder said "why is that bad", Gorgonzola said "cause you weigh 700 pounds" in the apprentice games (Ironically, Gorgonzola isn't so skinny himself but isn't quite as large as Chowder). It is said by Greenblatt that Gorgonzola is actually jealous of Chowder because he is the apprentice of a famous chef, while he is a mere candle holder. In "Chowder Grows Up" it's revealed he becomes a big CEO of Candle Corp Industries, but it's a hollow victory as Chowder never grew up so he can't brag about it to him. He even admits he needs Chowder to be his rival. When Chowder does grow up, it gives Gorgonzola the peer he needs. However Chowder being Chowder, he's happy for him instead of jealous. This caused Gorgonzola to have another hollow victory and to possibly insane because Chowder isn't jealous of him, like when Gorgonzola was jealous of Chowder all his life. Trivia *C.H Greenblatt once said that he came up with Gorgonzola's name because he doesn't like Gorgonzola (the food) so it seemed appropriate to use for a character that didn't get along with Chowder. * His voice actor (Will Shadley) is widely known for his role as Brian Darling Jr. in the show "Dirty Sexy Money". Will also starred in "The Spy Next Door". * He seems to have a slowly growing friendship with Chowder, as his insulting has decreased significantly in The Apprentice Games . *According to what happened in Sniffleball, it may be possible that Gorgonzola's candle flame can't be extinguished, since it did not go out when he was underwater with Chowder in one of the "base saving" scenes. (although, other times, Gorgonzola is afraid of his flame going near water) *The episode Dinner Theatre implied that Gorganzola's candle appears to be a natural part of his body when Ceviche made the flame bigger by squeezing his legs. *He also helped Chowder win an election. *According to "The Blackout", Marzipan's energy is from the "Tower of Power" which has a fuse in the basement that Gorgonzola lit by using his candle. *Gorgonzola is mean to Chowder because he is jealous that he is the apprentice of a well-known chef. *In the Spooky House episode, Gorgonzola is shown being the light in a light pole... in broad daylight. The rat was not amused. Gorgonzola said he was working by being in the lamp post. *It is rumored in said episode that he also wears a bikini because briefs aren't 'small enough for him'. This is most likely debatable and untrue. *In The Apprentice Scouts it is revealed that Gorgonzola's candle is not an actual part of his body, as he took it off and wrung it out after falling into the river as though it were a hat (However, he took of his nose in Sniffleball.) This also revealed that even if put out, a candle holder's candle is capable of somehow relighting without the use of a match, or any other source of intense heat. *In "The Apprentice Games" two things are seen. 1) Gorganzola can't swim (though he did in "The Apprentice Scouts" and Sniffleball,but as it took place after that he may have learned) and 2) It is thought to be possible Gorgonzola may die if his flame goes out however this cannot be because his flame has went out many times and he didn't die. He almost drowned in an attempt to save his candle. It is possible that if his flame DID go out he'd get a burp in the face. *Gorgonzola is Chowder's manager in the episode The Toots. *Gorgonzola is seen with 2 girls as if he was a "playaa" in the episode The Toots. *He is named after Gorgonzola cheese. *Gorgonzola can be alive if his Candle light above him is lightened,he became unconscious in the Apprentice games when he gets drowned in the water. *In Japanese, Gorgonzola shares a voice actress (Hikari Yono) with Ms. Endive. The same voice actress also voiced Irwin from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, another Cartoon Network cartoon. Appearances *The Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin (first appearance, but doesn't talk) November 2, 2007 *Burple Nurples (first speaking role, but minor role) November 9, 2007 *Sniffleball (first major role) March 6, 2008 *The Apprentice Games July 24, 2008 *Panini for President November 6, 2008 *Hey Hey It's Knishmas! December 4, 2008 *The B.L. T's (cameo, minor role) June 11, 2009 *The Dinner Theater June 25, 2009 *The Blackout August 6, 2009 *The Grape Worm (cameo, deleted scene) *Hands On A Big Mixer October 15, 2009 *The Spookiest House In Marzipan October 22, 2009 *The Apprentice Scouts November 19, 2009 *The Toots April 5, 2010 *Chowder Grows Up August 7, 2010 Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Candle Holder Category:Apprentice Category:Secondary Character Category:Kids Category:Villains